


Young and beautiful

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aging!Killian, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Inspired by Lana Del Reys "Young and beautiful", M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Killian could hear the pipe.</p><p>That was a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young and beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Young and beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234362) by [Nevada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada)



> This was inspired by the song "Young and beautiful" by Lana del Rey.

There was one thing nobody knew.

The first lost boy hadn't been Felix as everyone believed.

 

Once he could hear the pipe.

That was a long time ago.

He remembered the day he met the boy for the first time and even then he was actually too old to hear the beautitful chimes of the piper. But he did. Stranded, frightened and lost he had wandered through the island, escaping death more than once. And then he heard the pipe, followed the sound and found him. 

Peter Pan. 

He remembered Peters shoked face, the only time he ever saw him shoked, when he said that the pipe sounded beautiful.  
“Usually only boys can hear it. Lonely boys. Boys that feel unloved. Lost boys.”, he had said.

Killian wasn't a boy anymore. But still he could hear it. Still he sat down exhausted, smiling softly as Peter continued playing, moving his lithe and young body in a seductive dance.  
It didn't take long for Killian to fall for the boy. Just a few days of resistence and desire. He fucked the boy against a tree, slender arms slung around his neck, short nails digged into the skin of his back.  
He felt himself falling in love with the demon named Peter.  
But at the same time he felt Peter tiring of him.

One day they fought and Peter said it out loud: “I've had enough of you. You are boring and exhausting.”  
He said he could leave if Peter wanted him to. But he didn't expect Peter to truly send him away.

 

It took many years for Killian to return, with a different name, a shattered heart and a rotten soul.  
He didn't mean to come back. But when he did many things had changed.  
Peter wasn't alone anymore. He had a bunch of boys around him. Lost boys.  
The island itself changed too. It was even more dangerous than before, traps hidden everywhere.  
The one thing that didn't change at all was Peter himself. Still young, still beautiful and still so, so tempting.

Killian was surprised to see no change at all as much as Peter was surprised about the fact that Killian had changed drastically.

He had been with the tall one, Felix. They were lovers, at least thats what Peter implied. But the moment those green eyes had seen H o o k , the boy had lost any interest in his new lover.

Peter loved games. The challenge. The forbidden.

Felix was far too easy to get. He was too much in love, just as Killian was many years ago. Killian had lost Peter that way and Felix followed in his footsteps.  
Hook was another man now and this time he didn't fall for pretty eyes and pouty lips. He desired Peter, but he was strong enough to resist, to even dare to play with the boy, let him believe for a second that he would indeed fuck him... just to let him fall the next moment and laugh into his face. He became cruel, just like Peter was with him back then. Sometimes he feared that he had dared too much, that Peter was angry enough to kill, but he never did. He got angry, screamed and cursed, even spitted into the pirates face. But he always came back and tried again.

One day as Hook played with him again, kissed him, touched him and then shoved him into the dirt, Peter cried. He called him names a boy shouldn't even know, sobbing and screaming and Hook understood.  
This time it was the boy who fell for the other.  
He had smiled and the boy had cursed at him for laughing at his misery. But then he pulled Peter into his arms, holding him and kissing his dirtied, beautiful neck.  
They didn't fuck this time. They made love. Slowly, soft and sensual. Peters legs were spread for him and Hooks movements were smooth and tender. 

They fought a lot, were incredibly cruel to one another and sometimes they even beat the hell out of each other. Hook always felt miserable afterwards, seeing the bruises on Peters beautiful body.  
But then again this was what kept Peters attention. Without all this the boy would tire of him. Killian had loved the boy, had treated him like a prince and as a reward he got kicked out of the island. Felix had been similar and was left without a blink of Peters eye.  
Sometimes, when he felt the boy slipping away, he even initiated a fight, became espescially cruel, so Peter would lunge out and almost kill Hook with his magic. He did it to make Peter fight for forgiveness afterwards, to secure Peters heart.  
But after a time it got harder and harder to keep him. And then he noticed it.

There were no mirrors in Neverland. Hook didn't notice the aging, believed that he was as immortal as the lost boys. But he wasn't. He didn't even hear the pipe anymore.

One day Peter played the pipe, the boys dancing and singing. But Hook didn't hear a sound, just the boys voices.

Hook wasn't a lost boy anymore. He had found his home in Peter. And he was loved by the boy. He didn't know if he should be happy for knowing that he was indeed loved or if he should panic because that meant he would age and die.

He panicked.

The water was clear when he reached it, bend over it and saw his face for the first time since he came back. There was grey stubble on his cheeks, soft wrinkles all over his face and bags under his blue eyes.

“You're still beautiful.”

Hook turned around and found Peter standing there with overacted cold eyes, that where meant to hide the sadness in his gaze. 

“Why didn't you tell me?”, he asked with pale cheeks and widened eyes.

“Because it doesn't matter.”, Peter shrugged.

“It does. Of course it does.” Hook sounded frightened now. “How could you be with an old man, all fragile bones and deaf ears?”

Peter lowered his gaze. Hook believed it was because Peter couldn't hide the sadness anymore and didn't want him to see that he was afraid himself.

“That's not what bothers me.”, Peter finally said. “If anything... I'm afraid of you dying.”

Hook swallowed. Peter stared at the ground. They never touched the subject again.

 

Once he could hear the pipe.

That was a long time ago.

He remembered the beautiful song Peter used to play for him, to lull him into sleep.

 

Long, tender fingers stroked Killians grey hair as they laid on the seashore. The boy hovered over him, looking into old, blue eyes that could barely hold his gaze.

Killian didn't expect Peter to stay. He thought he'd get bored. Thought Peter couldn't love someone as weak and ugly as Killian became. But he didn't leave him. Not when Killian failed as a lover, not when Killian failed in picking up fights and even in the act of arguing itself. Peter didn't leave him.  
Not even when Killian felt his own life slip away as his eyelids were about to close and his heart was about to stop beating.

Peter stayed, kissing his dry, wrinkled lips goodbye, whispering three words he never confessed before and crying silently without ever tearing away his gaze.

Peter stayed when Killian finally closed his eyes, breathing “I love you” without feeling the fear of being rejected, for the first time since he came back to the boy.

Peter stayed when Killians heart went still.

 

There was one thing nobody knew.

The first lost boy hadn't been Felix as everyone believed.

 

Once he could hear the pipe.

 

That was a long time ago.


End file.
